La vuelta de Ikuto
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Amuto. La tan esperada vuelta de Ikuto... Ikuto vuelve luego de seis años y solo planea una cosa. Estar junto a Amu.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, tuve un fin de semana lleno de inspiración Amuto y por eso logré escribir tres historias nuevas. Aunque es solo esta la que alcancé a terminar, las demás son un poco más largas. Supongo que esta es más corta porque la escribí como una historia adjunta a otra que también comencé a publicar** s/8194375/1/Tsukiyo_no_Marionetto_2

**Como sea, esta historia es 100% Amuto y consta de tres capítulos cortos. Empieza con el regreso de Ikuto, casi seis años después del final del manga. _Ese_ es un dato importante, porque me basé en el manga para escribir esta historia, aunque hay unos pequeños detalles que saque del anime y que solo lo hice para agregarle ese toque extra de gracia a la historia.**

**Si la universidad no me deja muerta, mañana subiré el otro capitulo. Claro, también es importante que dejen reviews, ya que me gustaría saber su opinión y si hay algo que les parecería que tendría que cambiar.**

**La frase de siempre. Shugo Chara no me pertence, sino a Peach Pit. Yo solo me encargo de escribir ese final Amuto que todas queríamos y no esa simple frase que nos dejaron como final.**

**Advertencia. Al comienzo hay una especie de introducción que solo se entenderá leyendo la otra historia.**

**Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

La dama de la voz sanadora y el caballero de brillante armadura. Los héroes de la historia, y los hermanos más unidos. Todos sabemos la historia de su lucha, pero ¿la historia tras su origen? ¿Quién la conoce?

Pues, aquí esta.

_Tsukiyo no marionetto 2: El origen de la dama de voz sanadora y el caballero de brillante armadura._

_._

_._

Amu venía caminando junto a sus compañeras de la escuela de dibujo. Charlaban entretenidas sobre el trabajo que le habían puesto.

- Una imagen que represente lo que hay dentro de nuestro corazón. ¿Cómo se supone que debemos interpretar eso?- dijo una de sus compañeras, Misaki, mientras miraba atentamente a Amu, Karin y Mimi.

- ¿De forma abstracta talvez?- sugirió Karin.

- O de manera filosófica- continuó Mimi- Con tus sueños, ideales y esas cosas.

- Lo que hay dentro de nuestro corazón son sentimientos, son los sentimientos los que llenan el corazón, los que lo hacen brillar- dijo suavemente Amu, mientras posaba una mano sobre donde se encontraba su corazón.

El recuerdo de Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia, que hace tiempo habían desaparecido, era lo que cruzaba por su mente. En eso, la imagen de alguien más apareció y ocupó todo. Era alguien que había partido mucho antes que las chicas y a quien Amu recordaba siempre. Un sentimiento calido comenzó a llenar su corazón.

Y allí estaba. La sonrisa persistente de Amu, creyendo en su regreso.

- Ikuto- murmuró suavemente- Amor- volvió a decir, sabiendo lo que había dentro de su corazón.

- ¿Eh? ¿Amor?- dijo en voz muy alta Karin. Sobresaltando a Amu.

- Amu-chan ¿estás enamorada?- preguntó Mimi, con un brillo en los ojos.

La cara de Amu comenzó a colorearse mientras las tres la miraban fijamente. La vergüenza era notable. Hace tiempo había dejado su actitud Cool & Spicy y ahora era más honesta con sus sentimientos, pero ser descubierta así aun la avergonzaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Estas enamorada?- preguntó ansiosa Misaki.

- Claro que lo está. Mira como esta de roja- ella no tenía que mirarse en un espejo para saber que lo que decían era cierto, ella sentía su cara arder.

- ¡Kya! Amu-chan esta enamorada- dijeron las tres al unísono.

- Ahora solo falta saber de quien- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

- Si lo nombró, solo que lo dijo en voz baja- se quejó Misaki.

- Dinos Amu-chan ¿como se llama aquel del que estas enamorada?- pidió Mimi.

- Eh etto…- fue dando pasos hacía atrás de manera imperceptible, aún no lista para confesar aquello- ¡Ah! Miren la hora, tengo algo que hacer, ¡nos vemos!- y se largó a correr de allí a todo velocidad, sin dar tiempo que la detengan.

Aunque estaba bastante lejos de su casa, llegó rápido y entró, notando como solo estaba levemente cansada. Había corrido más de un kilómetro y estaba bien. Pero cuando se encontraba con Kukai y este la sacaba corriendo como parte de su entrenamiento- a pesar de que ya no eran guardianes- quedaba exhausta. Eso la hacía pensar ¿en que consistían los entrenamientos de Kukai?

Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta de su casa y apenas la pasó, su padre apareció de la nada. Haciendo drama, para variar.

- ¡Amu-chan!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- No estoy listo para dejar ir a mi Amu-chan- y saltó sobre ella, ahogándola en un abrazo.

- Ya, ya, Papa. No me voy a ninguna parte- le consoló suavemente.

- Nunca dejaré que la tenga- dijo separándose de ella y alzando un puño hacia el techo, como para darle fuerza a su declaración.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tenerme?- preguntó confundida- ¿Quién me tendría?

- Ese hom…- su padre se calló porque su madre le había pegado su cámara en la cara.

- Okaerinasai Amu-chan- la saludó su madre, aún sosteniendo la cámara contra la cara de su padre.

- Ah Hi- la saludó- ¿Qué le pasa a Papa?

- Nada, sabes que siempre es así.

- Pero está mas raro que de costumbre- concluyó.

- Debe ser el clima. ¿Por qué no subes a tu cuarto a cambiarte? La cena está casi lista.

- Esta bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo por las escaleras.

Aquella noche, después de haber cenado y darse un baño, acompañado de su usual vaso de leche al final, Amu se dirigió a su escritorio dispuesta a comenzar con la asignación de esta semana. La secundaria había terminado, y mañana era la ceremonia de graduación. Y la escuela de dibujo a la que asistía solo seguiría hasta dentro de unas semanas, después de aquello también se graduaría de allí.

Habían sido tres años muy buenos, que habían acontecido luego de que descubriera su verdadero yo amante del arte, y terminara en la escuela de dibujo. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ella hubiera terminado siguiendo a Miki? Todos habían supuesto que sería como Ran, desde que siempre hacia Chara Nari con ella. Pero no, Amu no tenía la energía suficiente como para seguir el camino de Ran y tampoco tenía la paciencia como para seguir a Suu. Por eso era una artista, tal y como le habría gustado a Miki. Y aunque de niña dibujaba horrible, de lastima mejor dicho, había logrado combatir esa condición con mucha practica, además de dedicación, para llegar a ser una de las mejores dibujantes de su clase.

Tomó su cuaderno de bocetos, su lápiz favorito- con un adorno de gato en la punta- y comenzó a realizar un borrador del trabajo que presentaría. Había concentrado su mente en la frase _"lo que hay dentro de nuestro corazón"_ y había dejado a sus manos dibujar inconscientemente, mientras ella seguía reflexionando. En un momento, el sonido de la lluvia fuera de su habitación le llamó la atención y paró con su dibujo. Se levantó y miró a través de la puerta de su balcón, notando lo tarde que se había hecho. La lluvia caía suavemente, pero tenía pinta de esa clase de lluvia que en serio mojaba hasta lo más profundo de los huesos, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por aquellos gatitos en la calle, desamparados en la lluvia. Suspiró, y decidió dejar de seguir mirando, solo captando ligeramente la figura de alguien en la esquina de la calle, mirando en su dirección.

Cuando volvió a su trabajo, vio que la hoja estaba totalmente ocupada. Sonrió, viendo su dibujo. En él había un violín con las notas rodeándolo y mostrando la belleza de aquel baile. La luna en la esquina superior derecha era testigo de aquella belleza, un gato solitario miraba a la luna con una pose de amor, y con un taiyaki cerca de su patita, enamorada de ella. Y por ultimo, la zona que captaría la atención de todo aquel que mirara el dibujo, estaba ocupada por un rostro apacible, que miraba dulcemente. Un rostro de rasgos cincelados, ojos profundos e hipnotizantes y una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero obviamente allí. Acarició el dibujo, lo presentaría así. Sabía que todos hablarían, pero el profesor había pedido algo que representara lo que hay dentro de su corazón, y eso era lo que había dentro del de ella.

Tomó su pijama, se dirigió al baño a cambiarse y luego se tumbó en su cama a dormirse, ligeramente ansiosa por lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

.

.

Se despertó temprano ese día, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Había soñado con él, con su regreso, y eso no tenía nada de malo. Lo malo es que era solo un sueño, y por eso no podía evitar llorar al despertarse. Este sueño en especial se sentía muy real, ella hubiera jurado que él había estado en su habitación y le había dicho que no estarían más tiempo separados, antes de darle un beso en la frente. Pero eso no había pasado, y dolía.

Limpiándose las lagrimas, se levantó de la cama y fue a darse un baño, para prepararse mejor antes de ir a la ceremonia. Se colocó el uniforme, colgado pulcramente en su armario, y se dispuso a arreglarse el cabello. Solo se hizo una pequeña trenza que dejó colgando al costado de su rostro y luego dejó que su cabello-largo hasta la cadera- se secara al viento, para así obtener ese rizado natural que ella quería.

Bajó corriendo a desayunar. Su padre estaba en una esquina de la cocina, arrodillado y con la cara mirando hacia la pared, mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba?

- Buenos días- saludó mientras se sentaba- ¿Qué le pasa a Papa?

- Nada Amu-chan solo esta haciendo drama por nada.

- Buenos días- grito Ami mientras bajaba la escalera a toda velocidad. Nunca había perdido esa energía que la caracterizaba de niña. Había veces que ella le recordaba a Ran cuando estaba sobrepasada de energía.

- Buenos días Ami-chan- la saludó su madre- ¿Estas preparada?

- ¿Preparada para que? Hola Papa- dijo Ami, sin inmutarse ante la actitud de su padre.

- Hoy es la ceremonia de graduación de Amu-chan. Vamos a ir todos para estar con ella en este gran momento.

- ¿Hoy es?- preguntó sobresaltada Ami, Amu saltó un poco en su asiento ante su reacción. Ami se volvió a verla con ojos brillantes- ¡Kya! Hoy es la graduación de one-chan. Eso significa que hoy será…

- Hoy será cuando veras a Utau-chan que de seguro estará ahí por Amu-chan- la interrumpió su madre- ¿Y vas a ir vestida así? ¿No quieres impresionar a Utau-chan?

- Claro que sí- gritó Ami antes de salir disparada de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Amu pudo ver como su chara, una pequeña chara ardilla, la seguía.

- Bueno, eso si que fue rápido. Pero ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que la razón por la que estaba tan emocionada no tenía nada que ver con Utau?

- Debe ser tu imaginación Amu-chan. Ella siempre se emociona con todo lo que tenga que ver con Utau- le contestó tranquila su madre, sentándose.

- Supongo.

- Te ves muy bonita Amu-chan. Enamoraras chicos hasta tu último día de clases ¿verdad?

- Jaja- se rió mientras comenzaba a comer.

Ya en la secundaria, Amu estaba charlando junto a Rima, Nagi y Tadase. O al menos eso intentaban, ya que cada corto tiempo venía algún alumno de clases inferiores que quería hablar con Amu o Tadase y poder confesarse. Había varías chicas que también querían hablar con Nagi, pero la mirada asesina de Rima y el apretón posesivo sobre el brazo de Nagi las hacía desistir de la idea. Amu miraba aquella escena con una gota resbalándose por su cabeza.

Al fin llegó el momento de entrar al auditorio y los cuatro por fin pudieron estar en paz. Tadase se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió.

- Antes no tuve tiempo de decirlo, pero estás muy bonita Amu-chan- le dijo Tadase, con su típica actitud. La misma que le había ganado el titulo de "príncipe" de la secundaria también. Él era una de las personas que más confesiones recibía, siendo solo superado por Amu ya que…- Te amo, Amu-chan- le dijo dulcemente.

- Gracias Tadase, también te ves bien- le contestó, siendo políticamente correcta. Pero no hubo un te amo de vuelta. Y eso era el porque Amu era la que recibía mas declaraciones de amor. De todos los chicos de secundaria, a excepción de Nagi, y Tadase de todas las chicas, menos de Rima y de Amu.

- Esta bien si no me amas, pero al menos tenía que dar una última pelea- dijo sonriente Tadase. Y Amu se quedó pensando en que se refería con eso de una última pelea.

La ceremonia paso muy rápido y pronto la entrega de diplomas comenzó. Después de Nagi, ella se levantó a recibir el suyo. Miró hacia la gente y vio a sus padres allí, con Ami saltando de la emoción en su silla. A Utau y Kukai entre los primeros asientos, tomados de la mano y sonriéndole dulcemente. A su lado estaban Yaya y Kairi, junto a un pequeño Hikaru con el uniforme de la primaria y la capa real que le correspondía desde que él era la silla del rey desde la partida de Tadase. Le dedicó un guiño a Hikaru, a quien había adoptado como un hermano pequeño, y este se sonrojó, pero le sonrió de vuelta.

Luego de ella, Tadase pasó, y por último Rima. Cuando todo hubo terminado, los cuatro graduados, sus amigos y sus familias, se fueron a almorzar juntos para celebrar. Estuvieron un buen rato allí y luego, poco a poco, las familias se fueron yendo. Dejando a los jóvenes solos para que salieran a festejar como ellos quisieran.

- Vamos a tomar helado- sugirió Yaya, con la energía de siempre.

- Acabamos de almorzar y de tomar helado como postre, Yaya- le contestó Rima.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque- opinó Utau.

- No- contestó al instante Tadase- Digo, hagamos algo antes de ir al parque.

- Tranquilo Tadase- dijo Kukai, colocando una mano en su cabeza- Pero él tiene razón- le dijo a los demás- Vayamos a otra parte y volvamos al parque después, mas de noche es más romántico- miró en dirección a ella y Utau, a lo que Utau se sonrojó.

- Por mi esta bien.

- Bien, vamos- dijo Yaya guiándolos al centro comercial.

Algo de lo que los chicos se arrepintieron después, cuando fueron arrastrados por todo el centro comercial, y cargando las bolsas de compras de sus novias, como si fueran burros de carga. Él único que no llevaba carga era Tadase, a pesar de que se había ofrecido infinidad de veces a cargar las dos pequeñas bolsas que Amu llevaba. Finalmente, algo cansados, volvieron al parque. Los chicos se desplomaron sobre los bancos de allí, mientras sus novias los veían como pensando en lo débiles que eran. Cualquier ambiente romántico posible, arruinado. Amu dejó sus cosas en el suelo, junto a las bolsas de sus amigas y se estiró un poco. Tadase apareció de la nada con un helado de chocolate que había traído para ella, en su otra mano estaba el helado de vainilla de él.

- Gracias- le dijo, aceptando el helado.

- De nada- le sonrió tristemente, luego miró hacia donde estaba Utau, con su celular en su mano- Te amo Amu-chan, no lo olvides.

Ella no le contestó nada y solo miró su helado. Chocolate, su sabor favorito. El sabor favorito de _ambos_. Cerró los ojos.

- Tadase…yo- comenzó a decir-lo lamento…pero yo…

Se paró cuando sintió una melodía de violín llegar hasta ella. Se dijo que se calme, que de seguro era como otras veces y solo era una persona diferente tocando el violín. Que no se emocione demasiado.

Pero esta vez era diferente, ella lo sabía. Esta no era una simple melodía de violín, esta parecía estar hablándole, llamándola, y ella no se iba a dar el lujo de ignorarla. Se apresuró a ir en la dirección de esa melodía, tirando su helado e importándole poco, ignorando el hecho de que ninguno de sus amigos se preocupó porque ella salió corriendo.

Corrió, corrió y corrió. Desesperada por llegar al origen de esa melodía. En un momento, aquella melodía llegó a su fin y ella sintió como su corazón se paraba. No, no podía haber terminado, ¡ella aun no lo había encontrado! Siguió moviéndose, ya lejos del parque, y cerca de unos arbustos sintió como resbalaba. Supo que iba a caer.

Pero en vez de encontrarse de golpe con el duro suelo, se encontró rodeada por unos brazos calidos. Unos brazos que la llenaron de paz, que calmaron su corazón y la hicieron sentir segura. Ella atesoró esa sensación, sintiéndose mucho tiempo sin protección.

- Soy yo el que te va a proteger. No olvidaste esa promesa ¿verdad? Amu- susurró una voz grave en su oído, y de sus ojos saltaron un par de lágrimas.

La voz era un poco más grave ahora, pero ella aun podía reconocer la protección y el amor en esa voz. Más lágrimas salieron, alegres, al saber de quien era la voz.

Se volteó a ver a su salvador y su corazón se paralizó al ver aquellos hermosos ojos zafiro, que la miraban desde arriba y ligeramente tapados por un cabello del mismo color que los ojos.

- Ikuto- lloró Amu. Cruzando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de él y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Sintió que él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola y apegándola más a él en el proceso. Amu no podía dejar de llorar. ¡Había vuelto! ¡Ikuto había vuelto! Y ella no podía estar más feliz. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, latía por ella, latía por Ikuto y latía por el amor que ella sentía.

- Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto- siguió diciendo contra su pecho- Volviste- susurró.

_Kamisama, si esto es un sueño, no me despierten nunca_ pensó Amu, mientras seguía dentro de los brazos de Ikuto.

- Te dije que volvería Amu. Aquella promesa que sellé con un beso, era cierta.

- Te extrañé. Fueron casi seis años sin ti. Fue muy duro.

- Perdón. Nunca deje de pensar en ti.

- Ikuto- susurró con algo de miedo- Yo…yo perdí.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ikuto separándose de ella y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Algo parecido a la incredulidad se dibujaba en ellos.

- Yo…perdí. Tú ganaste- le aclaró Amu- Te amo, Ikuto- le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, y demostrando que era verdad.

Él parpadeó en incredulidad por unos instantes, y luego sus ojos se volvieron alegres, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se perfilaba en su rostro.

- Te amo, Amu Hinamori- declaró Ikuto e hizo lo que ambos soñaron durante años.

La besó, y al fin, aquel deseo de años, se cumplía.

Ella cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de él y enredo sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, extasiada con el beso. Con su primer beso. Porque no había nadie que lo mereciera aparte de él, porque siempre sería de él.

Y ahora se daba cuenta. Cuando Rima le preguntaba si lo esperaría para siempre y Amu le contestaba que para siempre no. Pero era una mentira, ella lo esperaría. Lo esperaría mil vidas si fuera necesario, no, no mil vidas, una infinidad de vidas. Porque no había forma de que fuera feliz con otro aparte de él, ella solo amaba a Ikuto y no había nada que cambiara aquello.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron mirando, con todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos. Amu estaba roja e incluso Ikuto estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

- Aishiteru, Amu- le susurró Ikuto, besándola en la frente.

- Aishiteru, Ikuto- le dijo en contestación.

Ikuto tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ella sonrió ante esa acción, y dejó que él la guíe. Completamente feliz de que Ikuto estuviera de vuelta. Terminaron en un lago cerca del cual se veía un manto de pétalos de cerezo, Ikuto la hizo que se sentara sobre el.

- Tardaste en encontrarme ¿no crees, Amu?- le dijo él burlón.

- ¿Y como se supone que iba a encontrarte siguiendo un sonido?- le contestó, volviendo a una antigua personalidad que creía olvidada. Aquella parte de si misma que solo salía cuando se encontraba en compañía de Ikuto.

- Eso es una excusa- continuó.

- Baka- le gritó- ¿Y que era esa melodía? Nunca antes la había escuchado.

- Esa, es una de las tantas melodías que compuse para ti- le contestó tranquilo Ikuto.

Amu se sonrojó ante aquella confesión y su corazón parecía correr una maratón. ¿Ikuto…la había compuesto para ella? ¿Había compuesto melodías para ella?

- Ikuto…yo…

- ¿Quieres escuchar otra?- ¡Claro que quería! Amaba escucharlo tocar el violín. Ella asintió y él saco el violín del estuche que estaba allí cuando llegaron.

Se colocó en posición y comenzó a tocar. La hermosa melodía inundó el lugar y Amu cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Así que esta era la melodía que Ikuto había compuesto para ella, sonaba pura y calma. Casi podía escuchar las palabras y no evitaba sonrojarse cuando notaba que la melodía le susurraba te amo.

La melodía paró y Amu abrió los ojos, buscando con la mirada a Ikuto, solo para encontrarlo parado al frente de ella. Le extendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Amu- comenzó Ikuto- Te amo más que a nada y, cumpliendo mi promesa, volví. Volví para quedarme. No quiero separarme nunca más de ti.

- Ikuto, yo también…

- Así que- la interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de decirle que ella también lo amaba- ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y te casarías conmigo?

Se arrodilló y le mostró una cajita de terciopelo rosa, con un anillo de zafiro adentro.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Amu, mientras ella miraba a Ikuto.

- Si- asintió con fuerza- Claro que sí- soltó mientras se agachaba a abrazarlo.

Él la levantó del suelo en un abrazo y la besó con pasión. Cuando se separaron, colocó el anillo en su mano izquierda y besó el dedo donde se lo puso. Aun enredados en un abrazo, él comenzó a caminar y alejarse de aquel lago. Se acercaron a un camino y allí había un lujoso auto negro esperándolos.

- ¿Pero que?- dijo sorprendida. Ikuto se rió en su oído.

- ¿Es que no sabías que el hombre con el que acabas de aceptar casarte es un violinista internacionalmente reconocido?

- Eso no explica el auto.

- Me gusta mimar a mi prometida- ronroneó contra su cuello. Y a Amu la recorrió un escalofrío.

Se subieron en el auto y el chofer cerró la puerta tras ellos. Amu estaba cohibida ante tanto lujo. Ikuto, por otra parte, lucía acostumbrado a aquello. El auto los dejó frente a un hotel importante y Amu fue llevada por Ikuto a uno de los salones de aquel lujoso lugar. Apenas traspasaron la puerta, las luces del lugar se prendieron, y guirnalda cayó sobre ellos.

- ¡Felicidades por el compromiso!- gritaron todos en el lugar. Todos.

Y todos, estaba formado por su familia, sus amigos, las familias de sus amigos y los padres de Ikuto.

- Amu-chan- llegaron sus padres junto a ella, con Ami detrás y con brillo en los ojos.

- ¡Que felicidad!- exclamó su madre- Mi Amu-chan se va a casar y con Ikuto-kun además. Siempre supe que este día llegaría.

- One-chan. ¿Ikuto-nii al fin será mi verdadero onii-chan?- le preguntó Ami, emocionada a sus diez años.

- ¡Ami-chan!- lloró su padre- No lo llames así. Ese hombre me va a quitar a mi Amu-chan, y yo no pude evitarlo. Porque no pude vencerte Tsukiyomi.

Amu no sabía que la sorprendía más, si que todos estuvieran aquí, que Ami y su padre supieran quien era Ikuto o que Ikuto solo sonriera ante la escena que estaba montando su padre.

- ¡Esperen! ¿Ustedes saben quien es? Digo, Mama lo conoce, pero ¿Papa y Ami?

- No creíste que te propondría matrimonio sin el permiso de tus padres y tu hermana ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes sabían sobre él y yo? ¿Sobre que me pidió que nos casáramos?

- Todos lo sabíamos Amu-chi- le contestó Yaya- Por algo estamos aquí.

- Amu, para nadie es secreto que estás enamorada de mi hermano- habló Utau, entrando en la conversación- Aparte les pedí cooperación a todos para organizar esto, ya que Ikuto me había pedido que lo hiciera.

- Gracias, Utau- le contestó Ikuto, con el brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de ella, como desde que habían entrado al salón.

- Y por eso todos sabíamos que hoy Ikuto te propondría matrimonio- agregó Rima.

- Aunque tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto lo más que pudimos- agregó su madre mientras miraba a Ami y a su padre. Ami le devolvió una mirada avergonzada con la mano detrás de su cabeza, y su padre seguía haciendo drama.

- No son las únicas que tuvieron contratiempos- dijo Kukai, mientras traía a Tadase bajo el brazo- A todos pareció ganarles la emoción mientras el momento se acercaba.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba?- se preguntó a si misma, mientras se daba cuenta de lo obvio que era que algo pasaba.

- Es que eres muy despistada Amu-chan- concluyó Nagihiko.

- Ese es uno de sus principales rasgos- agregó Kairi, detrás de Nagi.

- Como sea, felicidades por el compromiso hermanito, y Amu- Utau la miró fijamente- bienvenida a la familia- le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Se acercó y la abrazó. De repente Yaya gritó "abrazo grupal" y todos se amontonaron sobre ellas.

- ¿Podrían dejar de apretar a mi prometida un momento?- preguntó Ikuto- Como saben, fueron casi seis años que no estuve junto a ella y no quiero que se vuelvan siete mientras espero a que la suelten.

Todos lo obedecieron. Y Amu volvió a quedar encerrada en los brazos de Ikuto, pero aquello no le molestaba para nada.

- Bueno, basta ya- exclamó su padre, dejando el drama. Se acercó decidido hacia ellos- Ikuto, acepto que se casen. Solo cuídala y que nunca vuelva a llorar por tu culpa.

Amu lo miró sorprendida. ¿Es que su padre sabía de las noches que sabía llorar por la ausencia de Ikuto? Ikuto solo lo miró fijamente y asintió solemnemente.

- Es una promesa- le dijo mientras estrechaban las manos.

- Supongo que…bienvenido a la familia hijo- le dijo su padre, con una sonrisa.

- Papa- susurró Amu, sorprendida ante esto. Pero muy feliz. Ikuto le sonrió.

- Bien, bien Papa, has madurado- le felicitó su madre.

- Al menos me queda Ami-chan- declaró su padre.

- Eh etto Papa- comenzó Amu, insegura si decirle o no.

- ¿Que pasa Amu-chan?- le preguntó dulcemente.

- Creo que ella quiere hablar de eso- dijo Ikuto señalando a la mesa donde estaba Ami, junto a Hikaru, los dos tomados de las manos.

- ¡Ami-chan!- exclamó antes de desmayarse. Todos se le quedaron viendo con una gota resbalando por sus cabezas.

- Supongo que fue demasiado para él recibir las dos noticias en una misma semana- declaró Ikuto.

- ¿De que hablas?- le preguntó extrañada.

- De cuando me presente a pedir tu mano.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues…

* * *

He aquí el primer capítulo. El que viene esta narrado por Ikuto y habla de, precisamente, cuando él apareció a pedir la mano de Amu a sus padres.

Así que, para todos aquellos que aman los dramas del padre de Amu en relación a ella y los chicos, siéntanse alegres porque el siguiente capítulo habrá un montón de ellos. Tambien habrán muchas cosas que harán poner a Amu roja como un tomate.

Ahora algunas explicaciones, que pueden que necesiten o que les dé igual:

Primero, el puesto de Hikaru en los guardianes. Como sabrán los que leyeron el manga (hasta el Encore), cuando los chicos están a punto de graduarse de la primaria, Kairi vuelve y va a ocupar el puesto que ya tenía, el jack. Hikaru entra a Seiyo y como tendrá un shugo chara, era obvio que también estaría en los guardianes. Por eso lo lógico sería que el tomara el puesto de rey, desde que es el único puesto masculino disponible. Eso y aparte que adoro a Hikaru, simplemente no hay niño que lo supere en lindura (bueno, solo Ikuto le gana, pero no es ni necesario aclarar eso), por lo que me gusta darle el puesto más alto.

Segundo, la chara de Ami. Honestamente, no tengo idea porque la hice así, cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte de la historia fue lo único que se me ocurrió. La verdad es que no soy muy buena creando shugo charas u.u. Pero supongo que la idea me viene de la energía propias de las ardillas y que pueden volar, o planear si hablamos más técnicamente. Y como Ami admira mucho a Amu, de seguro quiere ser guardiana como ella y volar como su hermana(como la vio cuando sucedía la pelea con Utau).

Tercero, la relación de Hikaru y Ami. La agregué solo para torturar al padre de Amu, en realidad. Y porque esos dos se ven adorables juntos. ¿Alguno recuerda el capitulo donde Amu y Ami se encuentran con Hikaru y Amu le da un taiyaki en disculpa porque Ami lo había golpeado al estornudar? De nuevo, tambien encaja si uno se pone a pensar que Ami quiere ser como Amu. Si su hermana sale alguien cinco años mayor, ¿porque no puede ella estar con alguien dos años mayor?

Listo, me fui por la ramas demasiado. Tiendo a hacerlo a menudo ¬¬

**Por favor dejen reviews y esperen el capitulo narrado por nuestro neko favorito, Ikuto, que es el que viene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el segundo capítulo de la historia.**

**Perdón por no subir antes. Vine muerta de la universidad y para colmo con un humor pésimo (desaprobé un parcial porque a la profesora le dio pereza corregirlo ¬¬). Para colmo cuando quiero entrar a mi cuenta para subir el capitulo, por alguna razón la pagina no me dejaba entrar u.u. Me hicieron cambiar contraseña y todo, tampoco entraba. Al final tuve que esperar como una hora y recién volver a intentar. Supongo que este no fue mi día.**

**Bueno, este es el segundo y penúltimo capítulo de esta historia Amuto, espero que les guste :). La primera mitad es narrada por Ikuto y la otra por Amu. Al fin llegue a la parte de pedida de mano y pude ser libre para torturar al padre de Amu a mi antojo jajaja. No los aburro más, y aquí va el capítulo.**

**Shugo Chara y sus personajes pertenecen a Peach- Pit.**

* * *

_Tsukiyo no marionetto 2: El origen de la dama de voz sanadora y el caballero de brillante armadura_

_._

_._

_._

Ikuto POV

- Pues…- le contesté, sin saber como empezar.

Recordé aquella tarde hace una semana. Estaba recién llegado a Japón, y solo había dado una pequeña parada por la casa de mis padres (si, al fin el viejo se decidió a regresar, de eso hace como dos años) antes de dirigirme a la casa de mi amada Amu._ Estaba nervioso, no había duda, pero es que habían pasado más de cinco años, casi seis y recién volvía pisar Japón. Me moría por verla, solía hablarla de vez en cuando, para que sepa que no me olvido de ella, pero eso no me bastaba ya que lo que quería era tenerla a mi lado. Pero sabía perfectamente que si volvía, las miradas que recibiría al estar junto a mí, yo la amaba, y no quería que sufriera por mi culpa._

_Así que estaba a punto de hacer lo que era necesario para poder estar con ella. Tomé aire frente a la puerta, tratando de no perder mi usual actitud. No sabía si me aceptarían, más específicamente no sabía si su padre me aceptaría. Toqué el timbre. Y fue su madre quien me abrió._

_- ¿Si? ¿Qué desea?_

_- Hinamori-san- la saludé- Talvez no me recuerde, yo soy Ikuto y estuve aquí hace…- el reconocimiento le llegó con mi nombre y sus ojos se humedecieron. Mierda. ¿La hice llorar?_

_- Ikuto-kun. Volviste. Amu-chan…-susurró feliz y luego me miró de vuelta- Amu-chan no esta ahora- declaró como asustada._

_- Lo sé- le contesté- Vengo a hablar con ustedes._

_Ante esta declaración, sus ojos dejaron de brillar por lágrimas no derramadas y brillaron por algo más. Sentí un sudor frío bajar por mi espalda._

_- Claro, claro. Entra- me arrastró dentro- ¿Sabes algo Ikuto-kun? Amu-chan creció mucho este tiempo, esta muy bonita y siempre recibe declaraciones de amor- eso ultimo no me agradó y cerré un puño, mientras los celos actuaban- Pero no te preocupes, ella los rechaza, ya que está esperando al correcto- ¿podía ser que estuviera hablando de Tadase? ¿Esa era una manera dulce de decirme que era hora de que me rinda?- Me alegro de que el correcto ya haya vuelto- se volvió a sonreírme, y esa sonrisa trajo el aire de nuevo a mis pulmones. Por un segundo pensé que la había perdido._

_- Hinamori-san…- comencé._

_- Llámame Midori- me interrumpió._

_- Midori- continué- Hoy vine para hablar de algo importante. Si usted y el señor Hinamori me podrían atender._

_- Claro, claro. Cariño baja, hay alguien que quiere verte- gritó en dirección a las escaleras. No hubo respuesta- Parece que no me escuchó. Voy a verlo, espera aquí ¿si?_

_Estaba en el salón, esperando a que bajaran. "¿Y si no le agrado al padre de Amu? después de todo soy cinco años mayor que ella. Pero yo la amo, y no había nadie que la amara como yo" pensé mientras esperaba,_

"_Si no les agradas, usa tu violín y el poder de la llave y encantanlos con eso. A mi me funciono con tu madre" me había dicho mi padre, cuando había cometido el error de comentarle lo nervioso que estaba. Maldito viejo burlón. No podía creer que le hubiera pedido consejo. Como tampoco podía creer que traía el violín y la llave conmigo, considerando usarlos._

_Hundido en mis pensamientos, no noté que alguien entró en la casa. Hasta que vi a una pequeña de unos diez años parada frente a mí, mirándome atentamente. Una pequeña chara ardilla la acompañaba. Pude reconocer a la pequeña hermana de Amu._

_- ¿Vienes por mi onee-chan?- me habló, mortalmente seria._

_- Em, si- le contesté, notando que aquí podría tener a una fuerte oponente- Bonita chara- comenté, tratando de ser amigable. Nunca se me dio bien._

_- ¿Puedes verla?- hizo una pausa- ¿Sabes lo que es? Eso significa que tienes uno._

_- Tenía uno. Pero se fue hace tiempo._

_- ¿Qué le hiciste?_

_- Nada, solo crecí y cumplí mi sueño._

_- ¿No lo extrañas?_

_- Si._

_- ¿Te gusta mi onee-chan?_

_- Si- contesté en automático y luego dándome cuenta como una pequeña de diez años me había manipulado._

_- Ella no está._

_- Lo sé, está con Utau. Pero yo vine a hablar con tus padres._

_- ¿Conoces a Utau-chan?_

_- Es mi hermana menor._

_- ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida y adquiriendo una expresión de fangirl._

_- Ami-chan, Ami-chan- la llamó su chara- Si él es el hermano de Utau-chan no es él…_

_- Si- dijo Ami, como recordando algo- Tu debes ser él._

_- ¿Quién?_

_- ¿Eres tú mi Ikuto-nii del que Utau-chan me dijo que le preguntara a onee-chan?_

_- ¿Ikuto…nii?- le pregunté, sorprendido de que supiera mi nombre._

_- Si Utau-chan me dijo un día "Ami-chan ¿sabes que tu tienes un onii-chan? Se llama Ikuto, es mi hermano, y el novio de tu onee-chan. Si no me crees pregúntale a Amu por tu onii-chan" y cuando le pregunté a onee-chan, ella solo se puso roja y dijo que nunca comente eso frente a Papa. ¿Eres tú mi Ikuto-nii?_

_- Soy Ikuto- le contesté, medio inseguro._

_- Yeah, es el mi Ikuto-nii. Onee-chan estará muy feliz._

_Mientras ella saltaba de un lado para otro del salón, como Amu con chara change-solo que Ami no tenía ningún chara change- sus padres regresaron._

_- Ami-chan. No saltes tanto, asustaras al invitado- le dijo su padre._

_- Pero él es Ikuto-nii. Al fin mi Ikuto-nii volvió- se justificó Ami, hundiéndome._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Nada, nada, cariño, ya sabes como es Ami-chan. Ven siéntate- yo me levanté y me paré frente a ella._

_- Pero-siguió protestando el hombre._

_- Sr. y Sra. Hinamori yo vine a hablar con ustedes. Soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Y yo…_

_- ¿Ikuto?- preguntó su padre, creo que ya comenzaba a captar lo que pasaba, y no le agradaba._

_- Vine para pedirles la mano de Amu en matrimonio- dije rápido, ya viendo que aquello se me había ido de las manos._

_Ami y su madre nos ensordecieron con un Kya bien alto, mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. Su padre parecía haber perdido su alma._

_- Amu-chan. Matrimonio- murmuraba mientras su alma seguía saliendo de su cuerpo._

_- Claro que sí. ¿Como se lo dirás a Amu-chan? ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás?- me preguntó Midori, agarrándome de las manos- Dios, hay tantas cosas que planificar. El lugar, el vestido, los invitados._

_- La comida, la música- continuó Ami-¿Lo haremos tradicional u occidental?_

_- Estoy segura que Amu-chan adoraría que fuera occidental. Y en ese caso hay que pensar en la ropa de las damas de honor._

_Bueno, allí había dos mujeres que estaban seguras que esa boda se realizaría. Yo solo esperaba que cuando apareciera frente a Amu esta no me matara a golpes por haberme ido tanto tiempo. Ah, y también deseaba que su padre reaccionara._

_- Sr. Hinamori- le hablé, esperando que me dijera algo. Viéndolo a él y a su madre uno sabía de donde Amu había sacado su personalidad dual. O Ami su energía._

_Él pareció volver del infierno al escuchar que lo hable y me dirigió una mirada, que nadie creería que fuera del tipo que se acababa de desmayar hace un segundo. Era la mirada de alguien con mucha fuerza, alguien quien es imposible de derrumbar._

_- No- dijo fuerte y claro- Me niego rotundamente- declaró con total convicción._

_Ante esas palabras, Ami y Midori se volvieron a mirarlo con una expresión maligna en sus ojos. Un aura de fuego negro las rodeaba, sus nudillos comenzaron a tronar- sonando como millones de huesos quebrándose-, mientras que sus ojos eran dagas- mejor misiles termo dirigidos- que apuntaban al padre de Amu._

_- Así que…-comenzó Midori._

_- Te niegas- concluyó Ami._

_- S…Si- ya no sonaba tan decidido._

_Ellas se veían dispuestas a saltar sobre él, así que me interpuse y evité que lo mataran._

_- Apártate Ikuto-kun, esto no tiene que ver contigo._

_- Si tiene que ver conmigo- declaré firmemente- Yo necesito que me apruebe por su propia voluntad. Eso es lo único que haría feliz a Amu- casi grité, enojado de que ellas pensaran quitarle esta oportunidad a Amu._

_Ellas pararon y volvieron a su forma normal, como dándose cuenta de que yo tenía razón. De repente estrellas aparecieron en sus ojos._

_- Kakoii- exclamaron ambas, yo me moví de delante del hombre y lo enfrenté._

_- Sr. Hinamori…- él no me miraba- Sr. Hinamori- insistí._

_- Cariño, no actúes tan infantil._

_- No lo voy a mirar- dijo evitándome- ¿Para que? ¿Para que siga mirándome de manera genial y hablando como si le importara mucho Amu-chan?_

_¿Ah? No, en serio, ¿ah?. ¿Que acaba de pasar?_

_- Sr. Hinamori. Yo voy en serio con Amu y por eso estoy aquí pidiendo su bendición._

_- ¿Y por que apareces de la nada solo para pedir casarte con ella? ¿Por qué no salir primero?_

_- Aja- secundó Midori- No es que me molesta la idea de que se casen, ya que Ikuto-kun es tan buen muchacho, además de genial y apuesto. Encima hacen una pareja tan hermosa con Amu-chan, solo que ¿por qué el apuro de casarse?_

_- Eso es porque…no quiero que rechacen a Amu por salir con alguien mayor. Ya hace tiempo lo sabía, y yo le prometí que volvería para que estuviéramos juntos, pero no voy a hacerlo mientras sepa que ella no estará bien._

_- Supongo que lo entiendo, dentro de unos años ya no importaría mucho la diferencia de edad. Pero no puedes aguantar más tiempo separado de ella ¿verdad?_

_Me sonrojé ante la declaración de Midori, aunque por suerte ni su padre, ni Ami lograron notarlo. Aunque no hubo caso con ella. Me aclaré la garganta._

_- Sr. Hinamori- me volví a hablarle- Lucharé por ganar su aprobación._

_- ¿Van a luchar?- preguntó Ami- Papa no sabe. Le dan miedo las espadas._

_- Ami-chan- le reclamó su padre._

_- Ya, ya, Ami-chan. Eso no es a lo que se refería Ikuto-kun. Es obvio que Ikuto-kun ganaría si lucharan._

_- Mama- el hombre comenzó a llorar._

_Suspiré, viendo que no había forma de que volviera a tomar el control de la conversión._

_- A este paso, Utau se va a quedar sin excusas con que retener a Amu- me quejé._

_- ¿O sea que no quieres verla?- preguntó él, con brillo en los ojos. Yo lo miré sorprendido- ¿Qué no la volverás a ver?_

_- ¿Qué? No- negué al instante, y sus hombros se hundieron- Solo es que quería verla una vez hubiera obtenido su aprobación._

_- Y él no se irá hasta que la obtenga- agregó Midori._

_- Que por supuesto la va obtener- finalizaron Ami y Midori al mismo tiempo._

_- Así que mejor vas acortando el drama, y comienzas a considerar esto seriamente. ¿Entiendes, Papa?- dijo Midori mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa._

_Daba mas miedo sonriente, que cuando lucía enojada._

_- Esta bien- dijo asintiendo- Es demasiado grande- me apuntó._

_- Bueno, si. Soy cinco años mayor que ella, pero siempre la respeté y lo seguiré haciendo._

_- ¡Cinco años mayor!- comenzó a llorar, hasta que vio a su mujer y se volvió a calmar- Entonces eso significa que ya estas trabajando, ¿cuál es el trabajo con el que planeas mantener a mi Amu-chan?_

_- Soy violinista._

_- ¡Y músico!- iba a saltar de la silla, pero lo sostuvieron- ¿Y como planeas como músico mantener una casa y una familia?_

_- En los seis años que estuve fuera con la orquesta, adquirí cierto reconocimiento y ahora recibí un ofrecimiento al regresar a Japón. Estaría como primer violín en la orquesta nacional._

_Todos me miraron sorprendidos, Ami con brillitos en los ojos. ¿Es que pensaban que me aparecería a pedir la mano de Amu solo conmigo y mi violín? Tampoco podía aparecer con la empresa de mi madre como garantía, aún cuando Ichinomiya nos la había devuelto y ahora mis padres se hacían cargo de Easter._

_- ¿Casa? ¿Tienes una casa para mi Amu-chan?_

_- Por ahora vivo yo en un departamento, pero antes de la boda estoy seguro que podría conseguir una casa._

_- ¿Y que hay de las mascotas?_

_- Pues… ¿Cómo?- me di cuenta de la incoherencia de aquello y paré._

_- Ignóralo Ikuto-kun. Ya no tiene con que darte, así que esta hablando incoherencias. Lo que yo quiero saber es… ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás a Amu-chan?_

_- Cuando consiga su aprobación. Lo haré después de eso._

_- Pero eso ya lo tienes- agregó ella con un movimiento de manos- ¿Así que cuando?_

_- Pues, si es así, podría pedírselo este fin de semana. Eso me deja tres días para planear bien las cosas._

_- ¡Yay! Onee-chan se casará y luego se graduará- Ami, comenzó a saltar por el lugar._

_- La graduación- murmuró Midori- Tiene que ser. Ikuto-kun- me habló- Esa es. ¡Esa es la fecha! Dentro de una semana es la graduación de Amu-chan. ¡Tienes que pedírselo ese día! Ah, sería tan romántico._

_- Eso me daría más tiempo para planear todo. Si a ustedes les parece bien._

_- Si- contestó alegre Midori._

_- No- dijo en un puchero el padre de Amu._

_- Etto…_

_- No lo tomes en cuenta, ese no es un sí camuflado. No quiere aceptar la derrota. Así que esta todo arreglado. Dentro de una semana Amu-chan se graduará y tú le propondrás matrimonio. ¡Que alegría!_

_Miré la hora y me retiré de allí, para que no hubiera posibilidad de cruzarme con ella mientras volvía a su casa. En todo el camino me pregunté como exactamente había logrado obtener la aprobación de su familia._

_Seis días después, aún sin haberla visto- ya que Utau me había amenazado que si me acercaba a ella antes de que la proposición se realizara me cortaría en pedacitos y los esparciría por el mundo- me dirigía a la casa de Amu, para avisarles de la fiesta de compromiso que Utau organizaba para mí. Cuando me la crucé por la calle. Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre, solo que más crecida, y se movía igual de apurada que siempre. Sonreí, ella siempre se atrasaría, no importaba lo que sucediera. Pero no me importaba, yo la esperaría siempre, como esperé a que madure y como esperaré si ella se atrasa para nuestra boda, como de seguro lo haría._

_Esperé fuera de su casa, hasta que ella se fue a dormir, y recién entré a entregarles la dirección. Su padre parecía estar en una etapa de negación, continuaba apuntándome y diciendo "No perderé ante ti, Tsukiyomi", en un modo que me recordaba un poco a Tadase con Chara Change._

_- Ah, este si que es un hotel lujoso- dijo Midori mientras miraba la invitación._

_- Si, un compañero de mi anterior orquesta me dijo que su salón era muy hermoso, aparte de simple, y pensé que un estilo así iría con la celebración. Si es que se da- dije mientras me ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza. Yo también había dado por hecho que Amu me diría que sí, no sabía en que momento había comenzado a hacerlo._

_- Se dará._

_- Aun estoy a tiempo de impedirlo- intervino el padre de Amu._

_- No pudiste impedirlo hace seis años cuando Ikuto-kun se quedaba aquí, no podrás impedirlo ahora- declaró Midori, fastidiada._

_- ¿Cómo pudo él haber estado aquí y yo no me enteré?_

_- Pues…- no sabía que contestarle._

_- Él se quedó en el cuarto de Amu-chan- Midori aun seguía fastidiada._

_- O sea que él y Amu-chan…en la misma cama…y nadie hizo nada. ¡Me voy de esta casa!- dijo antes de correr a una habitación de la casa, que pude ver en un vistazo que era un baño._

_- ¿Estará bien? ¿No está siendo muy dura con él?_

_- Desde que estuviste aquí se la pasa todo el día gritando "No te perderé, Amu-chan", "Papa no dejará que te alejen de él" o "No dejaré que él tenga" y cosas así. Amu-chan no es tonta y se da cuenta que algo pasa, pero por suerte no sabe exactamente que es. Pero si él le arruina la sospecha a Amu-chan- levantó un puño._

_- Ya mañana terminara todo- dije mientras pensaba en mañana._

_- Ah, Ikuto-kun, lo lamento tanto- exclamó alto Midori, a lo que la miré confundido- Mira que derramarte café, tienes que ir al baño a limpiarte un poco. Papa esta en el de aquí, así que tendrás que usar el del segundo piso- me guió escaleras arriba._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Me parece que cinco años son muchos, y tú aun no la has visto ¿verdad? Bueno, una pequeña infracción no hará nada, después de todo te mereces un premio por todo lo que hiciste- me guiñó el ojo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Amu._

_Y allí estaba ella, mi mayor tesoro, dormida. No supe en que momento entré a la habitación o cuando siquiera pensé en entrar, pero cuando me di cuenta ya Midori había cerrado la puerta detrás de mí, y me había dejado solo con Amu._

_Miles de sensaciones me llenaron en ese momento, mientras podía verla de cerca después de cinco años. De repente, mañana me parecía una eternidad, así que solo le susurré algo que me moría por decirle y me fui de allí. Despedí a Midori, quien parecía sorprendida y un poco divertida de que hubiera salido tan rápido de la habitación._

_Si, había sido una semana de locos. Así que entendía al un poco al pobre hombre. No paraban de llegarles más y más "malas noticias". Era normal que se desmayara, con lo propenso al drama- actitud que Amu heredó- que es él._

- Solo digamos que tuvo que enterarse de cosas que él hubiera preferido ignorar toda su vida, como el hecho de que ustedes se irían de la casa algún día- le dije en contestación, ya que no tenía tiempo para explicarle a que me refería con ello.

- ¿Me lo contarás después?

- Claro- le sonreí- Mira, ahí vienen mis padres a hablar contigo.

.

.

.

Amu POV

Como si la declaración de Ikuto pudiera tranquilizarla.

_Ahí vienen mis padres a hablar contigo_ había comentado con tranquilidad, mientras ella comenzaba a morderse las uñas mentalmente a causa de sus nervios. ¿Cómo se supone que los miraría? En los años que Ikuto estuvo fuera ella supo ir un par de veces a la casa en donde sus padres y Utau vivían. Lo hacía cuando Utau no tenía tiempo o energía para arrastrarla en una devastación de locales de moda tratando de encontrar cientos de conjuntos que adquirir para ellas dos.

Y aun solo teniendo que aparecer como la amiga de Utau, se había sentido nerviosa. En especial luego que el padre de ambos había vuelto. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que mirar al hombre que los había abandonado por más de diez años? Aunque ella quería, no podía evitar sentirse enojada, al recordar todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaron Utau e Ikuto a causa de ese abandono. Sin hablar de su pobre madre, una mujer muy dulce y calida, que lo había tenido que esperar tanto tiempo hasta que el volviera de aquel misterioso viaje.

Ahora los dos se acercaban, Souko colgada del brazo de su marido y con una sonrisa enorme, demostrando un amor que parecía traspasar todo tipo de barreras. Amu le envidiaba eso, ser capaz de amar con tanta fuerza, ella no sabía si su corazón podría aguantar lo que ella aguantó. Así que aun le molestaba un poco la ausencia de Aruto, y nunca dejaría de desear que él nunca se haya ido. Aruto presentaba una expresión tranquila, la misma de siempre, mientras se paraba frente a ellos y los saludaba.

- Felicidades a ambos- dijo Souko dulcemente.

- Buena suerte en su matrimonio- agregó Aruto.

- Gracias- respondió Amu, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Me alegro de al fin poder llamarte mi hija, Amu- le dijo Souko, mientras le tomaba la mano calidamente- Utau fue muy cruel al avisarme quien eres y luego prohibirme que te llamara hija- hizo un puchero, y Amu sintió su cara hervir mientras escuchaba aquella anécdota.

- Supongo que pensaba que ella se pondría roja como un tomate y luego saldría corriendo en la dirección contraria- le contestó Ikuto, riéndose ligeramente.

- ¿No es lo mismo que piensas tú?- le dijo Aruto- ese agarre sobre ella parece soldado, y tu pie detrás parece la primera traba si es que ella comienza a correr.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que lo que decía Aruto era cierto.

- Ikuto- le reclamó entre enojada y avergonzada.

- Descuida Ikuto, cerré todas las puertas y ventanas, aún si sale corriendo no se irá del salón- comentó Utau mientras se acercaba al grupo.

- ¡Utau!

- Lo siento Amu, pero siempre quise un hermano menor para burlarme de él. Así que ahora estás tú y tendré que conformarme contigo. Así de paso siento lo que es esa relación de hermanos.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas con Ikuto? ¡Es tu verdadero hermano!

- Lo intente ¿no recuerdas? Durante mis primeros quince años de vida, y aun así el nunca estuvo interesado en tener esos lazos. Y ahora lo estaría menos, desde que con la única persona que él quiere formar un lazo eres tú.

- La están poniendo más y más incomoda- se quejó Souko- Vamos Amu- la tomó de los brazos de Ikuto y se la llevó- Vamos a discutir con tu madre la organización de la boda y de paso arreglamos como turnarnos para ser niñeras de los bebés. ¡Me muero por cuidar a mis nietos!- comentó contenta, mientras Amu simplemente tenía humo saliendo de sus orejas.

- ¿Cuidar a quien?- gritó sorprendida. Los que habían estado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación se rieron ante la reacción de Amu.

Y así aquella fiesta de compromiso continuo. Casi al final, Amu ya no se sonrojaba tanto y su padre había despertado al fin. Así que terminó bien.

La doble boda, tradicional y occidental, fue celebrada meses después y para el tiempo del comienzo de clases en la universidad, el joven matrimonio ya se había mudado a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Y aquí termina. El capítulo que sigue es sobre el nacimiento de el primero de sus hijos. Vuelvo a dejar que narre Ikuto, así que para aquellos que adoran al sexy nekomimi hentai cosplayer otoko, él capitulo que viene es algo que les va a gustar mucho.**

**Eso es todo. Gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron reviews en el primer capitulo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahora, el último capitulo de la historia.**

**Es gracioso pensar que a pesar de que yo odio los finales, me sienta feliz con este. Debe ser el hecho de que no me lo planteé como el final y tengo un montón de historias que le siguen (sí, como verán, puedo alargar las historias indefinidamente), llenas de romance y de vigilancia paternal Amuto jajajaj (adoro escribir a Amu e Ikuto tratando con las parejas de sus hijos).**

**No saben lo feliz que me puso el entrar y ver los reviews que dejaron. Me reí con varios y me alegra que les haya gustado. Después de todo, uno escribe historias para que la gente le guste.**

**Como notaran, omití toda la descripción de la boda. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque, bueno, no me acuerdo nada de como se deben realizar las bodas o como una ceremonia se desarrolla y tuve que dejarla de lado. Así este capitulo es del nacimiento del primer hijo de Amu e Ikuto.**

**Nada más que decir. Shugo Chara pertenece a Peach Pit**

* * *

_Tsukiyo no marionetto 2: El origen de la dama de voz sanadora y el caballero de brillante armadura._

(Un recordatorio de como terminó el capítulo anterior)

_La doble boda, tradicional y occidental, fue celebrada meses después y para el tiempo del comienzo de clases en la universidad, el joven matrimonio ya se había mudado a su nuevo hogar._

_._

_._

_._

Poco más de tres años pasaron, Amu era una joven diseñadora grafica recién graduada que estaba de interna en Easter, a pesar de estar casada con el director de la misma. Era hermosa, cabello rosa largo hasta su cintura, ojos dorados y con una gran panza de embarazo que la hacía resaltar entre la multitud.

Tal como resaltaba aquel hombre de cabello azul medianoche y ojos zafiro, dando vueltas en la sala de espera de la maternidad. Caminaba de una punta a la otra, por momentos se sentaba para a los minutos volver a levantarse y seguir recorriendo la sala, con un nerviosismo obvio.

- Primerizo ¿no?- comentó un señor mayor, mientras cerraba el periódico que estaba leyendo. El hombre le asintió, y luego se paso las manos por su cabello.

- Si, así es- le contestó, mostrándole respeto.

- ¿Sabes el genero?

- Una niña- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero aun feliz.

- Yo tengo una pequeña también- le comentó.

- ¿Esta ella en parto?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- No- contestó severamente el hombre- Tiene veinticinco años, es muy joven para pensar en matrimonio o hijos.

- Suena como mi suegro cuando fui a pedir la mano de mi mujer- dijo el peliazul con una mueca.

- Más bien sueno como mi suegro- contestó el señor mayor, para luego reírse y sonar como Santa Claus- Aunque creí que eso sería imposible. Supongo que nunca sabes como van a salir las cosas. No, ella es joven aún, pero mi hijo el mayor esta aquí con su esposa. Sería su segundo hijo, pero él no deja de estar nervioso y tengo que venir a acompañarlo.

- ¿Es normal estar así de nervioso?- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del señor, y luego colocaba su cabeza entre sus piernas.

- Lo normal. Yo estuve igual, y mi hijo también. Un consejo, solo toma aire y piensa en como todo va a salir bien. Mientras la mujer sea joven, y no tenga problemas de salud, todo suele ir de mil maravillas. ¿Cuánto tiene ella?

- 22- contestó- ¿No es demasiado joven?

- Si fuera mi hija, te diría que sí. Y apuesto que su padre quiere golpearte también, pero la verdad es que no. No es demasiado joven. ¿Algún problema de salud?

- No.

- Entonces todo irá bien, chico. Solo tranquilízate, es de gran ayuda para ellas.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- le contestó en un suspiro.

Una enfermera apareció en la sala.

- El Sr. Tsukiyomi- llamó tranquilamente.

- Aquí- el hombre se levantó. Se volvió a ver a su consejero- ¿Algún último consejo?

- Claro- el señor sonrió con una expresión sabia- Solo no dejes que ella te vea llorar una vez que tengas a la bebé en brazos, podría pensar que algo anda mal cuando no es así.

- ¿Por qué lloraría?- preguntó intrigado.

- Lo entenderás después- le dijo mientras lo despedía.

Ikuto siguió a la enfermera hasta una habitación donde otra enfermera con un bulto en los brazos estaba esperando.

- ¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

- Soy yo.

- Felicidades- le dijo mientras le entregaba el bulto- Es una niña saludable.

Entonces Ikuto lo comprendió. Solo le bastó una mirada.

Allí estaba la criatura más preciosa y delicada que él podría encontrar en todo el ancho mundo en toda su vida. Su piel blanca tenía un aspecto luminoso y suave. Suaves y pequeños mechones de cabello rosa adornaban su adorable cabecita. Y, aun entrecerrados, aquellos ojos azules eran algo que parecía casi irreal.

Sintió las ganas de llorar. Las sintió provenir desde el fondo de su alma, y querer salir desesperadamente al exterior. Era un sentimiento tan similar al de un humano que se encuentra con un Dios. Ese reconocimiento instantáneo de su grandeza, y ese amor incondicional que se establecía. Quería llorar de felicidad, felicidad de que se le hubiera permitido encontrarse con aquella criatura.

Allí estaba su pequeña, al fin conocía a su hija y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara mientras asimilaba ese hecho. La tomó con más cuidado y la acercó a él, queriendo darle calor. Ante el movimiento, ella solo movió un poco los deditos de su mano, emitió un leve quejido y luego volvió a quedarse callada. Entonces él se percató del sonido a su alrededor y de los varios llantos de los recién nacidos que llenaban el lugar. Miró a la bebé en sus brazos y notó que a pesar de que no estaba dormida, ella igual no lloraba como el resto de los bebes.

- ¿Es normal que no llore?- le preguntó a la enfermera, la que había estado esperándolo en la habitación- ¿No tendrá algún problema en los pulmones y por eso no llora?- se preocupó por el inusual accionar de su hija.

- Es inusual. Pero ella esta perfecta de salud, ya fue revisada y todo esta bien. Aparte si lloró un poco al momento de nacer, pero no duró mucho y luego dejó de llorar, solo lanzaba pequeños quejidos de vez en cuando. Supongo que es una bebé valiente, de las que no lloran fácilmente. Toda una guerrera- dijo sonriendo.

Él volvió a mirarla. _Al igual que Amu_ pensó, mientras notaba las similitudes ya existentes entre su hija y Amu. Al igual que Amu, no lloraba en vano y solo se quejaba poco.

- ¿Mi esposa donde esta?

- La traerán aquí pronto, se desmayó después del parto.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué se desmayó?

- No es nada grave. Solo se desmayó debido al cansancio del parto, así que se le inyectaran sedantes para duerma unas cuantas horas seguidas. Para cuando se despierte debería de estar perfecta- le comentó antes de salir de la habitación.

Ikuto esperó allí, en la habitación, con su hija recién nacida en brazos. En cuestión de minutos, Amu fue traída en una camilla y colocada en la cama. El verla así, lo ponía nervioso ya que parecía que estuviera muy enferma, y constantemente tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que solo estaba durmiendo.

Se levantó del sillón que había en la habitación y se acercó a la cama de Amu. Le acarició la mejilla y le acomodó unos mechones de cabello.

- ¿Ves, pequeña?- le dijo a su hija- Esa es tu mamá, es la persona más maravillosa que conocí y a quien más amo, junto contigo por supuesto, y estoy seguro que ella también estará muy feliz de conocerte.

Se fue a la otra cama, se acomodó de costado, dándole la espalda a la pared y colocó a su bebe a su costado, sobre el nidito que le había hecho con todas las sabanas que habían traído para ella. Solo se quedo allí, admirándola y controlando de reojo a Amu, esperando para el momento en que se despertara. Cerca de media hora después, la más bella bebe del mundo formo una o al bostezar y luego cerrar sus parpados para quedar dormida. Aún dormida, era igual de fascinante para ver. Media hora más pasó y su familia entró en la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está mi nieta?- preguntó emocionada su madre.

- Aquí esta- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y se levantaba de la cama- La nueva Tsukiyomi- dijo mientras se las mostraba a su familia. La bebé se quejó al ser levantada, un pequeño quejido, otro más alto y mas enojado, le siguió. Y luego simplemente volvió al silencio. No, no se había dormido-no había duda de que sus ojos estaban bien abiertos-solo ya no hacía más ruido.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó extrañada Utau- ¿No llora? ¿A pesar de que fue levantada? Los bebés siempre se ponen aturdidores cuando los sueles despertar.

- Supongo que es como tú cuando naciste- comentó su padre- ¿Te acuerdas, Souko? Todos estaban sorprendidos de que nunca lloraba, aunque sus quejidos solían decir lo enojado o fastidiado que estaba.

- Lo que recuerdo es como había que pelearte para lograr que lo soltaras- dijo su madre de forma burlona- Siempre tenías una excusa para quitarlo de los brazos de los demás y volverlo a los tuyos.

- ¿Eso hacías?- su padre no le respondió, solo miró a otra parte, avergonzado- No pensé que fueras así de sensible- se burló de su padre.

- ¿Yo?- le habló él- Mira quien habla, Utau ya lleva varios minutos con los brazos extendidos para que la dejes cargarla y tu no haces ni el intento de dársela- contraatacó.

- Es que Amu necesita descansar. Si ella llora por estar en brazos de extraños, eso interrumpiría el sueño de Amu- le respondió.

- Si, claro- su padre no le creía.

- Esa fue una pésima mentira, hermano- le dijo Utau.

- La verdad es que fue bastante mala- agregó su madre.

Él suspiró, y miró de nuevo a su hija en brazos.

- Esta bien. Fue una mentira ¿y que? Es MI hija y la estuve esperando por nueve meses. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera tenerla junto a mí ahora que por fin nació? ¿Está mal?

- Claro que no, cariño- le contestó su madre- Nosotros entendemos.

- Entendemos lo que quieres, pero algún día tendrás que soltarla un segundo. Y sospecho que necesitaremos de la ayuda de Amu para lograrlo- comentó su padre- así que vendremos más tarde cuando ella haya despertado.

- Nos vemos hermano, ah y para que sepas, con o sin la ayuda de Amu, no vas a mantenerme lejos de mi primera sobrina por mucho tiempo- le contestó Utau antes de irse junto a sus padres.

_Tsk_. Como si el fuera a perder a su hija ante Utau.

Una hora más pasó y la enfermera apareció para avisarle que era hora de alimentar a la bebe. Que si quería, ella podría traer la leche maternizada o podrían despertar a Amu. Él quiso dejar descansar un poco más a Amu y le entregaron la leche maternizada. La bebé se durmió y Amu se levantó.

.

.

.

Amu POV

Si que estaba cansada, pero ahora se sentía mejor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en una habitación de hospital. Ah, cierto, había roto fuente y había terminado en el hospital. Siguió examinando la habitación, buscando la cuna donde su bebe debería de estar y en vez de eso se encontró a Ikuto sentado en un sillón. Se veía tan guapo como siempre, sus cabellos desordenados y su rostro angulado. Si cuando era un adolescente le sacaba más de un sonrojo por su aspecto, ahora que era todo un hombre ya no le alcanzaba con sonrojos para expresar como su belleza la impactaba.

Él no miraba en su dirección, lo que era raro, desde que siempre que ella estaba dormida y él despierto, se despertaba para encontrarlo observándola con dulzura. Miró hacia donde la mirada de él estaba y vio lo que lo tenía tan embobado. Ella también se embobó, allí entre los brazos de Ikuto había un pequeño bebe que parecía estar durmiendo.

- Es…es- trató de hablar, mientras su corazón latía toda velocidad.

Él pareció escucharla, porque se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió dulcemente. Se levantó del sillón y caminó directo a ella.

- Me alegro de que despertaras, mi bella durmiente- dijo mientras le daba un beso dulce en los labios.

- ¿Es…- ella miró a la bebe en los brazos de él

- Es nuestra hija- declaró él con devoción- ¿Quieres cargarla?- le preguntó. Ella asintió.

Él sonrió antes de pasar a su hija a sus brazos. La observó mejor ahora. Era pequeña, como todos los bebes, un cuerpito liviano y suave. Su piel era blanca y suave, lo supo al acariciarle la mejilla. Cabello rosa ligeramente ondulado en las puntas le tapaba la cabeza. Era hermosa, ella nunca habría pensado que podría dar a luz a una criatura tan bella, aún si Ikuto fuera el padre, considerando lo poco agraciada que era ella. Ella sintió que Ikuto se sentaba a su lado en la cama y colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hombro.

- Ella es…- comenzó a decir.

- Hermosa- concluyó Ikuto- Tan hermosa como lo eres tú.

- Estoy tan feliz de que al fin haya nacido.

- Yo también- le dijo mientras la besaba y la acercaba a él.

Después de aquello, quedaron callados y cerca, mientras el sol que entraba por la ventana los calentaba.

- ¿Sabes?- comentó luego de un rato en silencio- Ella es otro lazo que nos une. Como aquella promesa hecha que me hiciste cuando era niña, solo que más palpable. Supongo que si ahora tienes que viajar, ya no me sentiré sola como en aquellos tiempos. Si ella está conmigo, sentiré que hay algo más que aún nos une.

- Es cierto que ella es un lazo. Pero había otro antes de ella. Nosotros siempre estuvimos unidos, incluso aquellos años que estuve de viaje. No importaba si no hablábamos todos los días, o si no podíamos vernos, aún estábamos unidos- le contestó, entrecruzando sus dedos de la mano con los de ella.

- ¿Aja? ¿Y que nos unía?

- Cada uno amaba al otro bajo el mismo cielo. Así que siempre estuvimos unidos.

_Ella es como el cielo que nos une_ pensó Amu, para si misma. Entonces una idea se le ocurrió, miró a Ikuto y lucía como que él también había tenido la misma idea.

- Así que, este es su primer día- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija.

- Así es- dijo Ikuto- Bienvenida a este mundo, _Sora Tsukiyomi_- le dijo Ikuto de manera dulce a su hija. Ella sonrió.

_Sora. Cielo. El cielo que nos une_.

* * *

**Aww, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando leo la última frase. Ya sé que no tiene mucha importancia desde que yo escribí la historia, pero igual me causa ternura. Debe ser por el hecho de que llegué a tenerle mucho cariño a Sora escribiendo la otra historia.**

**Antes de subir los capitulos los vuelvo a leer por costumbre y no se imaginan cuantas palabras me salteo o cuantos nombres me confundo (incluso una vez cometí el sacrilegio-okey, no tanto-de confundir el nombre de Ikuto con el de otro personaje) y no me doy cuenta a pesar de que también releo la historia en el Word. Supongo que eso me saco de escribir y releer las historias a horas de madrugada :P**

**Supongo que se sorprenderán de toda la escena de amor paternal de Ikuto. Yo tambien lo hice, y no sé ni de donde saqué la inspiración, pero creo que quedó linda. Aunque me suelen decir que la relación de los padres y sus hijas mujeres siempre es más intensa que la que tienen con los hijos varones.**

**En mi país, Argentina, este domingo se celebra el día del Padre y creo que este capítulo queda especial para ese día (lo subiría ese día, pero suelo viajar y quedarme sin internet jaja). Por eso les deseo por adelantado un feliz día a sus padres y que reciban pocos disgustos ese día. Soy de las que creen que el cariño se demuestra día a día y no una sola vez al año, pero al menos pienso que debería hacerlo renegar menos porque ese es su día.**

**De nuevo les agradezco mucho por los reviews que dejaron. Leerlos me anima a seguir escribiendo y me saca una sonrisa gigante.**

**Esta historia llega a su fin con esto y espero pronto estar subiendo una nueva historia. ¡Hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
